


The Hunter And His Diaper Bag

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bunker is home, Cute Kids, Daddy Dean, Family, Fluff, Former hunter Jensen, Hunter Dean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Jensen, Post Amara, Stay at home papa Jensen, Sweet kids, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Crowley, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Apart from saving people and hunting things, Dean has to change his two little poop machines diapers, feed them, bathe them and sing lullabies while he rocks them off to sleep. So much for the big bad hunter.Or in other words, Dean and Jensen have twin 6 month old sons named Leyton and Byron Winchester. They are both the apple of their dad and papa’s eye. Jensens a stay at home papa and Dean along with uncle Sammy carry on the family business. Sometimes being away from home a couple of days. But boy oh boy,  do the boys demand daddy’s time when he comes back from hunts.Follow all the cuteness Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dean looks like his S9 scruffy self. Jensen looks like his S4 self. This is just to give you a picture of how I see them since they are the same people. So just to add some differences :)

Dean and Sam had just come back from a Wendigo hunt to find the bunker bustling with baby babble. Dean smiled as he walked down the stairs while thinking, _the boys are still up._ His sons were the most precious gifts he and Jensen had ever been awarded with. Amara had gifted Jensen with a womb to carry child. She had provided according to the deep seated longing she saw in them even if Dean and Jensen didn’t see it themselves. And that was to be able to have a family of their own.

When Jensen found out that he was pregnant, Dean had become very worried and a tad bit angry. The reason why was because he didn’t want to put any child through this life of hunting. But Jensen reassured him that they would do everything they could to ensure their children were kept safe. And truth be told, there was no other safer place on earth than the bunker. However, sacrifices would have to be made, so Jensen gave up the hunting life just to be a stay at home protector and papa. Everything worked out well.

Sam clapped Dean on the back, “Hey gonna go catch up on some sleep man”.

“Yeah sure Sam”.

Dean than walked towards the sound of his boys baby talking with someone. He found that Cas was seated on the couch while the boys were strapped in their baby bouncers and facing the angel. The angels lips were pursed and eyes narrowed as he tried to listen to what the boys were trying to say, every once in a while nodding his head and saying _ahhhh_ and _ok_. The boys wiggled their little fists in the air, saliva bubbles running out of their mouths as they rattled baby sounds, feet kicking in the air. Dean decided to stand quietly and watch with a fond smile.

Castiel rubbed his jaw, looking thoughtful, “Hmm I see. So let me get this straight. Leyton you believe that daddy should let you ride shotgun while in the Impala because you are the oldest by 2 mins. Am I right?”

Leyton started babbling again but this time Byron was louder adding a little screech.

Castiel than hummed, “Ok and Byron you think it’s unfair and that you should both ride shotgun?”

Leyton started screeching and grabbing at Byrons hand, trying to scratch. Dean decided that it’s time to intervene or crying will be starting soon. As soon as the boys saw their father, they started bouncing on their little tush as they squealed excitedly.

“Hey daddy is here babies. Yeah how are you my little minions?” Dean cooed at the  boys before greeting the angel who said that he needed to be returning to heaven now.

When Castiel disappeared , Dean kissed both boys on their little cheeks. Now they were babbling to him.The commotion must have alerted Jensen since he came to peek at the boys. He smiled when he saw Dean kissing their little feet as he talked to them both.

He walked over and sat down beside his partner, kissing his cheek, “Hey baby. How was the hunt?”

Dean smiled at Jensen, laying a kiss on his lips, “It was good hon. Smoked the Wendigo”. 

Suddenly a loud farting sound was heard, making Dean and Jensen turn their focus on the boys seeing them suddenly very quiet and still. Immediately Dean and Jensen knew what they were doing. The boys were currently dropping bombs in their daipers. _It’s the only time they are ever quiet, apart from when they are asleep._

Jensen tapped his lovers back, “You’re on diaper duty this week honey. Goodluck”. 

Dean watched his lover get up and head back to the kitchen before he turned his focus on the boys who were now wiggling around which meant they were feeling uncomforatble in their full diapers. Dean chuckled, “Ok ok, daddy is going to change you both now”.

Dean reached for the diapers that were already stacked by the bouncers. He picked the diaper up, “Ok who’s first?”

Both boys immediately squealed. Dean smiled at his boys fondly. _No matter how many poop and pee diaper changes he would do, he would always love his little poop machines till the very end._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are teething....

Byron was restless and fussy. Dean carried his son around trying to calm him but the little one cried. Dean felt his son’s head, feeling that his baby boys temperature was slightly elevated and he was drooling profusely while at the same time shoving a fist into his mouth, gnawing and gumming. _Sammy did this a lot when he was teething._ Dean decided to find out for himself laying a crying Byron on he and Jensens bed before pulling his sons bottom lip down to inspect his gums _. Yep slightly swollen and red._ “Ok little buddy...I know, I know it’s uncomfortable and a little painful…hold on daddy will get you a cold teething ring ok”.

Dean picked up his fussy baby, trying to sooth him while he sang _Hey Jude_  as he walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out one of the two cold teething rings he had put inside. He rubbed it gently on byrons gum getting the little one to grip the ring on his tiny hand, gnawing at the ring. Byron had gone quiet. Just than Jensen walked in with a now crying Leyton, “Dean I don’t know what’s wrong with our son? He is feeling slightly hot and he won’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do?”

 “Here try this baby.” Dean opened the fridge, pulled out the second teething ring and doing the same as he had done with Byron. Leyton had immediately quietened and diverted his focus to attacking the ring with his gums. Dean smiled, “They’re teething honey. They need something to chew on to help relieve the irritation on their gums. It’s normal for babies their age”.

“Oh my poor babies…I wish they didn’t have to suffer like this Dean”. Jensen places a kiss on Leytons cheek.

Dean did the same with Byron, “Well good news is when the teeth finally pops…the swelling and irritation will go away…maybe in another day or two”.

“Ok. Dean don’t you think we should just call Cas and have him mojo their pain or irritation away?” Jensen said still with a look of worry.

“Nuh uh!...Not going to happen Jensen!.

“But why not Dean?” Jensen retorted.

“I don’t want any angels spewing their magic on my son’s…No way!...I’m not putting them at any risk whatsoever…goodbye end of story!”

Than Byron shrieked wagging his teething ring around. Not long Leyton did the same and was now babbling out loud. Next thing the angel Castiel appeared behind the hunter, “Hello Dean”.

Dean was startled, turning around and glaring at the angel, “Damnit Cas don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry Dean. I came because I was being called”, Castiel said still maintaining his stoic expression.

Dean ran a hand down his face, “Jen and I didn’t call you Cas?”

“No you didn’t. But the twins did. I heard them saying _Cas get your feathery ass down here and get rid of my pain”._

“What?! You can come at their call?”,  Jensen looked on in shock before he narrowed his eyes at the boys. “No cursing boys”.

“Yes…I share a profound bond with the twins just like I do with Dean”.

“Wow..ok….but thanks anyway Cas…we are fine”, Dean added.

Byron and Leyton started to babble excitedly throwing their teething rings on the floor before they started to squirm and wiggle in their parents arms.

Cas turned his head to the side, “The boys are saying _We are not fine, we do not want to chew on this damn things, we want you to fix us now uncle Cas or we will spank your patootee ps. Uncle Gabe says that to uncle Sam”._

“Sammy!”, Dean spat out 

“Dean just let Cas heal them”. Jensen added tiredly.

Dean sighed, “Fine! But Cas you better know what you're  doing”.

“Don’t worry Dean I have done it countless of times”. Castiel placed two fingers on each of the twins head, healing them.

Both twins started to giggle making Dean and Jensen smile. Cas said his goodbyes and went back to heaven. _The boys were happy again._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gives Dean a call because the boys are fussy....

Dean and Sam had once again gone on a hunt. Before Dean left the bunker, the boys became fussy which ended up delaying their travel time by one hour. Dean chuckled at the thought of him needing to put the boys off to sleep before he could leave. _Daddy’s little boys._

Dean searched his duffle, pulling out his Jeans, T-shirt along with his boxers he would be wearing today. He was conflicted at the moment, between the red or blue checkered flannel. _Which one?_ Than his phone that was next to the duffle started to ring.  He picked it up, his heart raced seeing that the caller ID read Jensen, he immediately answered, “Jensen is everything ok? What’s wrong honey?”

In the background there was crying. His boys were on a rampage. Jensen replied tiredly, “Dean the boys have been fussing and crying for the last two hours. They haven’t been settled since they woke up and later realized that their daddy wasn’t around. I didn't know what else to do so I thought I’d give you a call and you can talk to them over the phone?”

“Yeah of course honey. Put the phone on loudspeaker”. Dean placed his phone on the table, sitting down so he could have a proper comfortable conversation. He could hear the twins voice clearly when Jensen placed the phone on loudspeaker. He could hear Jensen saying _daddy on the phone._ Suddenly all became quiet. Dean announced, “Hey boys. How’s my babies doing?”

Suddenly the two twins screeched and babbled. Dean didn’t know what they were saying but he knew that they were upset that their daddy had left on a hunt. Dean admitted, “Daddy is sorry boys. I know that you are both angry at dada because I had to go on a hunt and leave you at home. And I know you always want daddy by your side. So daddy is sorry ok”.

One of the twins were heard making a quite harsh rolling  sound with his lips that probably had saliva landing everywhere. _Oh boy they were unimpressed._ Dean waited for them to finish their rant before he spoke once more, “Now boys, daddy is really sorry for leaving you. I really am. But sons there are people that need daddy’s help real bad otherwise they will get hurt. Now you don’t want that to happen do you?”

After a silent moment, Byron squealed, “Ga!”

“That’s right baby, daddy don’t want anyone getting hurt too….how about you Leyton?” Dean always knew that his eldest was more like him and needed a whole lot of convincing. He only hoped that Leyton would follow his brother.

“Gaaaaaa!” 

Dean smiled at his eldest response. “Good boys. Now one more thing. Daddy will be home tommorrow. So please be good boys for daddy and listen to your papa ok? Daddy loves you both and will be back soon”.

The boys squealed once more, Dean could tell it was out of happiness as he heard Jensen laugh at the boys. He than heard Jensen talking to Cas and Gabe about holding the boys while he talked to Dean. 

“Hey Dean. Thankyou so much hon. God I swear this parenting thing is hard”. 

Dean knew what Jensen meant. It truly wasn’t easy. And for Jen to handle both boys was a big task. He admired his lover for dropping the hunting life to look after the boys. He added, “It definitely isn’t easy sweetheart. I’m glad to be of assistance hon. I love you babe. You call me if the boys give you trouble again ok?”

“They are lucky I love them so much”, Jensen chuckled. “You take care hon. We will see you tomorrow. Love you”. 

Dean smiled as the call ended. He put his phone away and once again focused on the flannels. “Hmmmm maybe I’ll go with red”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean not so much ladies man...:D

Dean loved shopping. Why? Well let’s just say having the boys around him, allowed him to get the attention of some females. Hey, it wasn’t like he was going to cheat on Jensen. Never. He just liked the attention of the opposite sex too. Made him feel powerful.

Jensen knew him by now and always rolled his eyes at Dean whenever he saw Dean beaming after a gorgeous woman complimented how adorable his boys were and that he must be one fine daddy. Well Jensen always agreed to that part.

Today though was somewhat different. Why? Well ask the little fussy baby Dean was carrying. Leyton was very moody and didn’t want to be all sweet, whereas Byron who was being carried by Jensen was smiling and giggling at anything and everything.

It was safe to say that Jensen and Byron were getting all the _awwwws_ , whispers and giggling of women . And Dean? Well Dean was getting the stink eye. He even heard someone say he was an asshole. Well he was going to prove the latter soon. Why? Well let’s just say that it was due to a blonde bitch currently running her hand up Jensens arms giving him a lustful look that his clueless husband couldn’t even read.

“Shhhhhh Leyton”, Dean bounced his fussy baby up and down in his arms. He gestured in Jensen and Byrons direction. “Look someone is trying to steal your papa from daddy”.

It was like Leyton understood because he immediately stopped crying and starting squealing and kicking hard. That had caputured Jensen and the blonde bitches attention.

 _That’s right you papa stealing rat, that’s my honeybunch._ Dean made his way towards Jensen who was now touching Leytons forehead, looking worried. 

“What’s wrong Dean? Is he ok?” Jensen asked as he inspected his baby who was gurgling with his thumb now stuck in his mouth. 

Dean aimed a glare at the girl, without breaking eye contact Dean spoke, “Oh you know baby. It’s just Leyton doesn’t like anyone trying to take his papa away from his daddy. His papa ONLY belongs to his daddy. And I, HIS DADDY, very much agrees with him. I don’t like to share”.

Byron made a gurgling noise starting to jump up and down on his little tush. Jensen rocked him up and down and scowled at his husband, “Really Dean? She was just talking and saying how cute Byron was”.

Dean laughed mockingly, “ Oh I’m sure that’s what she was doing. Except Jensen, you see, you aren’t very good at human interaction. Me. Well I am fantastic at reading human interaction.  And she was definitely coming onto you. Even Leyton could pick up on it” 

“Wow! You are something else…..so let me get this straight. If it were you and a girl was flirting or coming onto you like that than that would be ok right ? But if that happens to me than you go all alpha male wanting to protect his mate right?"

“Uhhh Yeeeaahhh” Dean shrugged.

“You’re unbelievable you know that”. Jensen clicked his tongue before walking away with a bouncy Byron in his arms.

Somehow little Leyton, read how upset his papa was because all he could blurt out was, “Uh oh”.

Dean sighed, “Yup uh oh sonny. Daddy just made papa very angry”.

“Uh oh”. Leyton started to giggle and clap his hands together.

“ Oh you think that’s funny huh little bunny “. Dean replied fondly before making his way in the direction his husband left. 

Jensen was waiting by the car, speaking softly to Byron. As soon as he spotted Dean, he put on a scowl and turned his back on his lover.

Dean slowly turned his lover around. He lifted Jensens chin with his hand, “I’m sorry baby. I don’t mean to be a dick. Sorry for being an over possesive, jealous asshole. I just love you so much and I don’t want anyone trying to try their luck on you. But I over reacted and I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Leyton squealed bouncing in his carrier. That made Jensen smile fondly at his baby. He looked up at Dean, laying a soft kiss on his lovers lips, “You’re forgiven. I love you too Dean”.

Both babies started to clap excitedly, babbling and showing how much they loved when there papa and daddy were happy again.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE

“So boys as of today, daddy has decided that I will no longer be hunting until you both are at least two years old”.

The boys who were laying on their backs on a baby mat on the living room floor, starting kicking their feet and wiggling their little hands in the air as they gurgled as if wanting to say something. Dean took that as a sign of agreement from the boys. They were happy.

Jensen was slightly caught off guard but he was very much in agreement with Deans plans. However, Jensen knew that hunting was Deans life and his husband loved to kill bad things and rescue people. He used to say that it would make the world a little less dangerous with one monster less. He asked, “Dean are you sure about this baby? I mean don’t get me wrong, I would rather have you here by my side and never have to worry about you but I don’t want you to become bitter if its not what you truly want”.

Dean smiled, his lover was a very thoughtful and caring man. “Jensen….I love hunting but right now you and the kids need me more. There is always another hunter who could save the day. Plus Sam will be there hunting with Rudy for a while, well until I get back into it”. He palmed his lovers cheek, “I love you…all of you and right now and forever, you and the boys will always come first. And it’s my choice. I will never be bitter about it, I promise”.

Jensen laid a sweet kiss on his lovers lips, “Thank you for thinking of us Dean. You are a great father and partner”.

“I love you all so much”.

Leyton started to make a frustrated sound which attracted Dean and Jensen’s attention. The sight they were met with made them laugh. Apparently the twins were very competitive. And in this case, they were trying to compete on who could turn to lay on their bellies. It seemed like little Byron had already completed the task smacking his little palms on the mat below him, giggling at the colorful drawing stitched into it. Meanwhile, it was a whole different situation for little Leyton as he couldn’t even turn halfway, hence why he is currently frustrated.

“Dean I think our eldest may be the impatient one in the family”. 

“Yup no doubt about that honey”. Dean laid down on his belly, speaking words of encouragement, “Come on Ley. Come on son you can do it”.

The little one started to scrunch his features as his mouth downturned. Oops he was going to let out the waterworks soon. Then little Byron did something fascinating. Maybe it’s twin power but it looks like little Byron could sense his twins distress, so he started to gurgle and make squeaky sounds as if trying to motivate his twin. It seemed to be working because Leyton started to try harder and eventually succeeded ending up on his belly and letting out an adorable giggle.

Dean and Jensen clapped in congratulations while speaking softly to their boys. Soon it was time to eat. Jensen had made them some baby food from scratch. Dean fed his youngest while Jensen the oldest. Dean softly asked his youngest, “So are you going to be happy now that daddy will be staying home now Byron?”

Byron started wiggling his hands and kicking as he made a squealing and giggling sound.

“Hmmm I’ll take that as a yes”.

Just than Castiel appeared behind them, “Hello Dean”.

Dean was startled, “Damnit Cas”.

“Apologies Dean…..but little Byron summoned me here with his mind”.

“Wait he can do that?” Jensen asked surprised.

Castiel nodded, “Well in baby babble of course…but I speak baby so that is an advantage”.

Dean threw an amused look at Byron, “And why would you summon uncle Cas Byron?”

Both the little ones started to baby babble wagging their little fists in the air.

“Dean they want me to tell you and I quote…”Daddy we look forward to your time at home and to let you know we will always need you….for everything….so get ready daddy….we love you both”.

Dean and Jensen smiled at the boys. Yup everything was going to be just fine. Dean was ready. This time he will just be the man with the diaper bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou to all my readers. Thanks for giving this little fic a chance. I believe it's time to end it. Maybe a series in the future.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. You all have inspired me to write...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so I felt in the mood for writing a cute and fluffy fic.
> 
> I will try to update as soon as I can, but please bare in mind that I also have other fics to update.
> 
> Note that I will keep my chapters short as it keeps me organised :)
> 
> Pardon my english, I am getting good though. However, please forgive me for my errors.
> 
> Please feedback and kudos as it keeps me motivated to write :)


End file.
